The Gym Teacher
by robinina110
Summary: This is about a gym teacher who took the place of their regular one. Raven and Chelsea have to find out where their teacher is.I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**The **Scary **Gym Teacher**_

**_This is my first ff! I am so exited…well… I hope I do a good job… Yes this is a one -shot…anyway I hope you like it

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven 

Raven and Chelsea were walking down the hallway, and into gym.

"You know Rae?" Chelsea said putting her gym clothes on, "we need something exiting in our life."

"All right Chels…We'll go to the mall… today after school," Raven said while putting her hair into a ponytail.

" No Rae… I want to do something different for a change," Chelsea said walking out the door. "I'll tell you later Rae," Chelsea continued walking out of the girl's locker room.

Raven thought about that for a second, but she thought that shopping was the coolest thing around. That it was something to do if you need something different…like more stylish clothing.

" Today is pushups!" the gym teacher said throwing a ball into the air and catching it. "Since your original teacher isn't here today, I will be substituting. I am Mr. Clumse, and today you are going to FEEL STRONGER! BETTER! SWEATIER…" Mr. Clumse said spitting at everybody close to him.

"Ok…I am not going to wreck the spa treatment from yesterday," she whispered to Chelsea.

"Quiet Rae… I think he's looking at us," Chelsea said in a quiet whisper.

Mr. Clumse was looking at them. He did not look happy either.

"You two in the back," he said pointing at them.

"Whoever he's talking to are in serious trouble," Raven whispered to Chelsea

"I think he's talking to us," Chelsea said in a nervous voice.

"STOP TALKING OR ELSE!" Mr. Clumse yelled holding up a timer.

"What does that mean?" Raven said a little nervous.

"RUNNING…" Mr. Clumse said angrily.

"I can not run in these new boots," Raven said showing her boots.

"Then don't talk," he yelled. "Back to our lesson. THIRTY PUSHUPS!" he yelled

After what felt like an hour, gym was finally over, and Chelsea and Raven were walking home, feeling like they just got ran over by an eighteen-wheeler. The two finally got to Raven's house.

"Alright let's go stu-" Raven just had the face that meant she had a vision. What she saw was Mr.Clumse in the gym closet. He was talking to something. Everything was blurry. Raven snapped out of her vision.

"Hey Rae, did you just have a vision?" Chelsea asked

"Yah Chels…but it was all blurry," Raven said trying to think about it.

"Well what was it like?" Chelsea said impatiently.

" Well…it was weird…Chelsea…what do you think is happening? We have to find out," Raven thought for a few seconds. "Maybe it will happen tomorrow. If you see Mr.Clumse go into the closet, Let's investigate. Now let's study."

When the day was over, and the next one started, Raven and Chelsea met with Eddy in the hallway before gym.

"Hey Eddy I had a vision yesterday," Raven said.

"Well that's surprising," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Well Eddy, it was blurry, and I don't know what happened," Raven said getting a little impatient with Eddy and what he said.

"Well we might just have to wait until that happens…maybe today when you're in gym," Eddy said wishing he still had the power to see the future like Raven.

Gym was the same thing, except this time they had to run 4 laps around a half-mile field. They went in tired like the day before, but now the teacher went into the closet like in Raven's vision.

"Oh this is like what in my vision!" Raven whispered a little loudly to Chelsea. She ran up to the door, which had a window, and started to look what he was doing. He was talking in this walkie-talkie.

"The plan is working… nobody expects a thing. Everything is painful for them. Over," Mr. Clumse said in one walkie-talkie.

Raven walked away. She wanted to tell somebody as soon as possible. She tried running, but that was no good, since she was wearing boots, and she was so tired from running about 2 miles. She finally got to Chelsea in the hallway.

"Chelse, Chelse! I have to talk to you," Raven said almost out of breath, " I know about Mr. Clumse. He is working under cover.

"For what?" Chelsea asked wanting to know.

" I don't know, but I saw him talking on a walkie-talkie, and he said that the plan was working, and that nobody expects a thing. I'm going to do something about that today," Raven said walking as fast as she could with her energy very low. She finally got home, and went looking through her mom's clothes for a disguise. There was an outfit with a sweatshirt and sweat pants. Raven took them thinking that they would work for now, and dressed up. She didn't look half bad. There has to be a way to get back to school without wasting a lot of time.

Raven walked, quicker, quicker, quicker, and finally, she started to run. In the tennis shoes, she could apparently run way quicker than she could in high heals. There was a car chase next to where she was. Five cars at 70mph. with the victim car in the front. Raven could run with the cars. The driver looked at how fast they were going, looked at her, and started to get confused. He crashed into a nearby fire hydrant, still confused. That stopped the sirens. Raven continued to run. After a few minutes, two to be exact, Raven was already at the school, and ready for the plan.

She walked through the hallways, and into the gym. Mr. Clumse was sitting in his office with his feet up on the desk. He didn't look like him anymore though. Mr. Clumse sort of looked like a mean old man.

" The idea for tomorrow is-" Mr. Clumse was interrupted by Raven's appearance.

" Hello…I am… Ms. Charlotte… and I was wondering… where is Mrs.… ummm…" Raven said with a little accent.

" Her? Oh…well…"

" Who are you?" Rav… I mean Ms. Charlotte asked.

" Well…I have to go," Mr. Clumse so we think said a little nervously.

"Not so fast," Raven said locking the door behind her.

" You don't understand I-"

" You have done something to our teacher," Raven said, " and I want to know what it is."

" Come on… this is all a big mistake…" Mr. Clumse said still nervous.

Raven brought out her phone. " This is an emergency," she said dialing a number. "Hello, this is Raven. I need some better clothes for this situation. Five minutes? Fine never mind. I love you too Devon…bye," she hung up, and put her phone away. "Now for you." She whistled, and Eddy walked in and handcuffed Mr. Clumse.

Everyday now, the same gym teacher is there, the same number of laps, same ropes to climb, and same volleyball court. Nobody knew about what Raven did, except Raven, Eddy, and Chelsea. All that everybody knows is that their regular teacher is back.

* * *

**_I know…it was one of my first ffs…and…well…gimme flames or if you really like it… I wouldn't mind a compliment! I really don't care! Over and out:) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note 

_**I have gotten a lot of replies that tell me to do a lot more things…I'm sorry about that… I'm not that good at a ff so far, but I promise I will try to get better at it…I'm going to tell you what happened and everything…a little late for that, but It will just have to do…I cant go back…so…**_

_**What Chelsea was saying about doing something different…forgot to erase that… I was going to do something else for it… but I guess it would be something like instead of shopping they could go to a museum or something… **_

Mr.Clumse was working for… well… lets just say he was in some sort of…gang or something like that…

**_And they just…arrested him, sent him to jail… and Mr.Clumse was locked up for a very long time… sorry about that faislebonchoix_**

_**For my other troubled reviewer…purple furble**_

_**Their regular teacher was in the closet where Mr. Clumse was… ( I don't know…never thought of that… sorry)**_

_**And well… I guess my next ff…I will try to make it longer… but it might be in avatar the last airbender… I will try to make another tsr (that's so raven) ff soon… its just that school, and homework… my two best friends will under stand… they are writing ffs too…**_

_**Anyway… see yah ps… thank you purpleNova823 for helping me put my stories on **_


End file.
